


【策瑜】两千年后

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代AU [3]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 直策弯瑜





	【策瑜】两千年后

门缝下漏出一片扇形的光。暖黄色的，在走廊一溜惨白中显得格外扎眼。当时才刚搬进来不久，周瑜就觉得宿舍配的灯光不好，拉着孙策去挑了灯具回来。灯光一变氛围就格外不同，太史慈和甘宁他们第一次来串门的时候都半是调侃半是感慨，“同样的两人间，别人就是住宿舍，你们俩这搞得，是要过日子吗？”

孙策掏钥匙开门。他想，终究不是过日子。

周瑜罕见地没在桌前，换上了睡衣抱着被子，靠在床头看一本书。

“这么早？”

“下午英语课没去，把报告改完交上去了。”

“这样啊。”孙策进卫生间洗了个手。

周瑜问：“你呢？跟老板谈了没有？”

“还没有。”孙策双手甩着水出来，“前几天给我们群发了邮件，大概意思是这个项目完了之后就必须跟他做Security.”

“可是你不是还差一篇SCI吗？”

“但是他不管这些，不放人就是了。谈不好。我过几天去见见他吧。”孙策坐到桌前去开电脑，又想到什么，转过身来。

“那个……”

“我今天……”

两人同时开口又同时闭嘴。没有人笑。

孙策从桌上抽了张纸巾，慢慢擦着手，擦完了又去擦电脑键盘。“你说。”

“你先吧。”周瑜合上书，“怎么了？”

“我没什么事，就想问你这周末去不去看那个展。就上次我们看到海报的那个。”

“吴遗址？行啊，你准备什么时候？”

“要不周五下午？周末肯定人多。”

“行。”

“你呢？”

“嗯？我也周五下午去啊？”

“不是。”孙策拉开椅子坐下，“你刚才想说什么？”

“……我就是随便一问。”

“嗯？”

“我是想，如果你觉得不方便，我可以搬出去住，反正——”

“什么不方便？”孙策微微皱着眉，“是我打扰到你了吗？那也应——”

“不是。”周瑜的表情松下来，“我是说如果你觉得……”

孙策很干脆地打断他：“我觉得没问题，当然如果你只是不方便跟我做室友，那也应该是我搬。”

“没有什么不方便，只是突然想到。”周瑜重新拿起书，“没事，就当我没问过。明天下午我过来找你？”

孙策点点头，不说话了。他摁亮手机屏幕，新闻客户端照常推送。第三季度GDP增长公布，汽油价格下月上调，本周将有新一波寒流来袭，当红女星公布婚讯……吴遗址发掘成果经过紧张修复和整理工作，现正式对外展出。他面无表情地全部点叉。

孙策忽然觉得难过，却不知是为谁。

周瑜又翻过一页书。余光扫到孙策，他没开桌上台灯，脸颊被手机屏幕照得光彩变幻，却看不清表情。那句旋律又在他脑海里回响不去：你还能偏执，拖到几丈远。

那天组里聚餐，几个学生请导师吃饭。酒足饭饱，导师拎了剩的半瓶五粮液红着脸孔半醺着回去了。几个同学说出都出来了那就好好玩，意气干云转战KTV。有社会关系活络的，一个电话叫来五六个女生，本科硕士都有，一室的荷尔蒙骚动不安起来——有女生在，自然有许多游戏可玩。来人中有一个是专为了他，眼神像团棉花糖，软而甜美，沾上了便扯不下来。周瑜心里有些倦，但这时候走人显然不合适，只好少说少喝，目光回避得干干净净。同行的人本想撮合，看这样也只好作罢，索性放他回去。

周瑜还很清醒，出门前尚记得去洗手间洗把脸。水流哗哗作响，他听到隔壁房间的歌声。不是那种震耳欲聋的嚎叫，而是哭腔太重，很明显是唱歌的人为了压下泪意才放声嘶喊。

梦还没有完，愿还没有圆，漫长地心算，快乐却太短。

周瑜撑着水池直起身，洗手池灯光有种业务娴熟的温暖，让人想起餐厅和酒店这一类场所，总之都是些能买到停留、隐私感和好睡眠，同时又不属于他的地方。他盯着镜中那张脸。鼻梁挺拔，五官因协调而显得优雅，连眼下淡淡的青黑都透出沉静和距离感。他几不可见地笑了笑，那张脸也柔和下来，距离感便融化成疲倦。

他和孙策认识二十年。二十年，他也快要到不再把青春当做理所当然的年纪。

手机此时响起，是孙策打电话来，问他在哪，若是方便，能不能带份校门口的烤冷面。周瑜嗯呐着应下来，对面多问了句怎么了，周瑜说没事，可能有点困，正要回来。你等我。

他收了线，那边还在唱，你还能偏执，拖到几丈远。

到了校门口的烤冷面摊，时间有些晚，摆的三张桌子倒都有人，摊前就一个男生等着。周瑜上前正要买一碗，忽然后面有人喊他：“公瑾公瑾！”

周瑜一回头，孙策裹着大大的厚夹克，一人占了一张桌，面前摆了半碗烤冷面，正冲自己很用力地挥手。他右脸靠近耳际的位置有一道浅浅的疤痕，平时不注意的时候几乎看不出，但是此刻灯光从右边照过来，那道白色便淡淡浮现。

“我饿得扛不住，自己出来买了。你冷不冷？要不要回去？”

小规模生意，摊主只在桌间斜斜支了两盏半昏半暗的白炽灯。还在正月，空气里都简直带上锋利冰刃，而孙策只是坐在那里，好像冬日里凭空生起炉火，心像松脂一般，情绪缓慢地滴下来。

周瑜走过去，说：“还好。你还吃不吃？”

“随便吧，哦你要吗，那你拿去算了。”孙策手还缩在袖口里，快速地抽了双筷子递过来，“没出锅那么烫了，不过还是热的。”

周瑜接过筷子。他进餐礼仪一直很好，即使在小摊上也吃得严丝合缝的，一丝声响也无。

“你喝酒啦？”孙策抽抽鼻子，“正好吃点东西。这点够不够啊，要不再帮你拿碗炒饭？”

周瑜嘴里有东西，只摇头又摆手，示意自己没事。

“多少人啊，我听太史慈说那谁也去了，那可不搞成名利场。”

周瑜咽下最后一口，“是，后来还叫了几个女生，我看人多，就先回来了。”

“噗，那是……诶，”孙策很自然地放轻了声音，“你到底怎么回事，不喜欢女生又不是要当和尚，我看校内论坛同志区天天热闹得上十大。”

周瑜头有点痛，说：“我是不喜欢女生，又没说我喜欢男的。”

孙策：“啊？那还有什么？不是，你别跟我扯什么十八种性别啊，我们就说生理上的二分法——”

“不是这个，我说我不喜欢女生，是因为我喜欢你，你是男的，没等于我喜欢男的。”

孙策：“……啊？”

周瑜又夹了一块烤冷面，继续无声无息地吃起来。

他说：“今天辣椒粉给多了，太冲。”

孙策拧着眉毛看他，过了十秒又憋出一声：“啊……？”

孙策后来回想起来，觉得自己当时的样子一定蠢透了。从小到大接触过多少表白，从来没有一次这样茫然。

周瑜吃完了，放下筷子，坐在白炽灯下静静地看着他，光从上面打下来，兜在他眼底。孙策忽然有一种荒谬感，仿佛两人在舞台上演话剧，而自己忽然忘了词。

周瑜站起来，说：“回去吧。”

周五的下午周瑜在实验室待到四点半，看着时间差不多，准备出门。同组的同学是校内某个社团的负责人，校内新开奶茶店做开业活动，送了社团一堆满25减5的饮品券，他和成员都用不完，周瑜打招呼要走的时候他塞过来一叠，让周瑜带些给孙策组里。周瑜接过来道了谢，转去奶茶店买了两杯，提在手上去实验室找孙策。

“周学长你来啦！”

孙策组有几个本科生，小朋友一个月见不着大老板一面，平日都是孙策带着，连带跟经常来找他的周瑜也熟了，见周瑜推门进来，连忙客气地打招呼。其中有一个指了指身后，“策哥在里面呢，刚才他说还有最后一点，应该很快就完了。”

周瑜笑着跟他们说不急。他刚把袋子放到空桌上，孙策就从里间的实验室出来了。

“正好我做完了！诶，你不用帮我——”

他犹豫着接下周瑜递过来的一杯果茶，便见周瑜从包里掏出一叠饮品券，递给旁边的本科小朋友。

“新开那家Us发给社团的，还剩一些，正好你们组一人一张。”

孙策不做声了，手一沉，吸管“嘭”地一声扎下去。

两人并肩出校门坐地铁。周五下午的地铁站人流从不会断，奶茶店排队排过三个门面。毕竟是高校门口，排队也比别处礼貌些，整整齐齐靠右站了一列，让出左边给其他行人通过。孙策啜着吸管走过去，看到对面卖水果的直翻白眼。

吴遗址的发现是本年度考古界一件大事。这么描述其实并不恰当，毕竟往年的十大发现也多是圈内人和一小部分业余爱好者自嗨自乐着，很少有这次这般波及普通大众的轰动。吴是他们所在的地方的古名——说是古名，其实要不是这次遗址的发现，也很少有人知道。远古文明距今约两千年前左右开始受异族统治，后来由于各种内部外部原因，作为远古文明正式公文书写使用的书体渐渐衰落乃至消亡，直到近五十年，随着一些重大考古发现，文字破译方面才有些进展。这次发现之所以轰动，就是因为它包括了一小部分城墙遗址和两座墓，其中一座据称是吴政权重臣——这是继上世纪八十年代出土的吴王墓之后，地位最高的墓主。文化媒体纷纷用狂喜的口吻声称，和吴王墓不同，这次墓穴保存得惊人地完好，除了陪葬品外还出土了大量珍贵文书，对于远古书体的破译可能有极大帮助。若一切顺利，我们甚至很有可能窥探出远古吴文明政权和统治形势的主要面貌。

孙策和周瑜都是行外人，不过凑个热闹。导览员他们恰好认识，同校的历史系博士生张纮，本科的时候在社团里打过交道。张纮脖子上挂着工作牌，对着瓶瓶罐罐神采飞扬，语调也飞扬：“大家来看这一边，这边的三个都是这次出土瓷罐中保存最完好的，对青瓷的历史发展溯源工作有着难以估量的价值……”

孙策凑近了去看那上面雕的花纹，头左右转半天。

“是凤凰。”

周瑜在他耳边轻声说。

“什么？”他回过头问。

“你看的那个青瓷罐，腹部那个是凤凰，只是翅膀一侧被磨损了。”

孙策惊道：“你怎么看出来的？”

周瑜指指张纮：“他刚才讲过了，就在你盯着画像砖发呆数人头的时候。”

“……”

导览员的声音远了些：“我们接下来往这边走，先看左边这一组……”

人流缓慢地跟过去。

张纮带着人转了一圈，宣布讲解完毕大家自由参观，然后就坐在休息厅的长凳上喝水。室内暖气足，他连走带讲一圈下来累得额头上都快出汗，孙策递过去一张纸巾，跟他聊天。

“不是说有文书吗，怎么没展出？”

张纮道了谢，一边擦脸一边举起手扇了扇风，解释道：“系竹简的带子都已经烂了，顺序比较乱，还在整理。而且这一批还要跟其他拓片比对。”

周瑜问：“所以这次可能破解吴文字的传言是真的？”

张纮笑着说：“听说希望很大，不过结果还没出来，也不能断定。”

“我其实还挺想看的。”孙策说，“现在不是只破译了一点吗，刚才我还对着那些笔画胡思乱想来着……”

“那你还是趁现在多看看。”周瑜看着他笑，“万一全破译掉，就没有你的创作空间了。”

孙策拍了一下他肩膀，又问张纮：“你说如果真的破译了，会不会发现跟我们想象的完全不一样？比如说现在初步猜测是个封赏的公文，结果比对新发现一看，发现是封提亲的婚书……什么的。”

张纮拧上瓶盖，摊了摊手：“那也只能认了。人家两千年前就结婚了，难道还能去抢亲？”

“有道理。”孙策故作正经地点头。

张纮说：“既然你们感兴趣，如果破译有进展，我再跟你们说。”

“好啊！”孙策又犹豫了一下，“不过这样没关系吗？”

张纮笑着摇摇头：“没关系啊，又不是带你们去偷研究材料。”

两人出门的时候已接近闭馆，冬天日短，街上早已亮了灯。他们在十字路口等红绿灯，孙策眼神瞟到身边周瑜的侧脸，树影筛得灯光斑驳，睫毛鸦羽一般压下来，绚彩车流中显得格外安静。他们旁边同样等着的私家车开着窗放粤语情歌，二百年后再一起，应该不怕旁人不服气。

两千年，两百年，对于一个人来说太长了，听上去都是摸不透想不到的旧事。孙策想，他和身边这个人认识二十年就已经觉得足够漫长，以至于都默认接下来的几十年也会和他这么过。

孙策又想到周瑜开的那句玩笑。两千年前的封赏，两千年前的婚书……两千年前是什么样子呢？他只能想到电视剧和纪录片里常常出现的那些镜头，征战半生的君王，一人多高的帝国版图，日过正午，昏暗的宫殿里龙脑香气拨散楠木的沉寂，而室外耀眼的阳光就这么刺进来，将那些地方账册、用度报告和弹劾诉状拦腰斩断。堆积的文书将在午后的飞灰中折损老去，疲倦的君主揉了揉太阳穴，目光投向最左边单独放置的一卷。与其他盖章公文不同，那一卷上有他刚刚亲笔签下鲜红欲滴的字迹，而左下角同样鲜红的凤凰图案在阳光下变浅、变轻、翩然欲飞，尾翼一分为二，指向并列的两个名字。

忽然那君王抬起头，那是一张出人意料的年轻的脸。他背后有巨大的鲜红的凤凰图腾，幻影一样。凤凰的眼窝是空的，而他的眼睛又深又黑，他就拿一双又深又黑的眼睛盯着他。孙策在他眼里看到高耸城墙如雪崩一样轰然倒塌，漫天的血雾和尘埃，看到交缠的仇恨和渴望……还有某种遥远又原始的爱欲，野兽一样撕扯着他的感官。

“你看！”忽然周瑜推了推他的胳膊。孙策从幻梦里惊醒，血液里还残留着那种近乎暴虐的情绪，而周瑜近在咫尺的眼睛美丽得令他心惊又抚慰着他，好像跨过曝尸千里的黄色荒野上最后一个山包，忽然看到绿野中一头小鹿淌过春天的溪流。

周瑜笑着说：“下雪了！”

行人中升腾起女孩子们清甜的惊呼声，孙策抬头望去，雪片被街灯染成暖黄，要望远处夜色，才能看到银白的光泽。雪铺天盖地，人行道的砖少了一块，周瑜低着头跨过去，雪落到睫毛尖。

那座幽暗的宫殿还在脑海里徘徊不去，好像有什么人进来了，他看到年轻的君王眯起眼睛，猛兽般势在必得的眼神在视线交汇里闪烁、发酵、变味，空气像是葡萄酒那样香醇醉人，看到两千年前的一个微笑，很飘忽，像是鼓胀的肥皂泡泡，在阳光下翩然升起，升高，“啪”地碎了，变成甜蜜的吻，秋叶一样在缠绵的目光中落下来。

孙策走出院楼，把落在身上的叶子拨开，回头又看了看身后的建筑，头也不回地往前走去。

他漫无目的乱逛一会儿，突然想起跟周瑜约了晚上一起吃食堂，便往他的实验室走去。来得太早，门还掩着，孙策就靠在墙上玩手机。新闻一条条弹出来，他一个个关掉，关到最下面那条，不动了。

“基于吴遗址的研究工作还在紧张进行中。项目负责人孙教授特别提到，基于本次出土资料的文字破译工作取得了重大进展，成果将不日公布。”

“吱嘎”一声，周瑜推门出来。他看到门口的孙策，愣了一下，“这么早？”

“也没别的事。”孙策把保温杯递给他，“你忘了带杯子。”

“……谢谢。”周瑜接过来喝了一口，“我先去办公室拿点东西。”

孙策跟在他后面走，说：“张纮打来电话，说他那边有一些进展，约在十食堂吃饭。”

“好啊，”周瑜说，“你不是今天去见老板？怎么样了？”

“等会跟你说吧，我得再想想。”孙策抓了抓头发，“正好去听八卦散个心。”

张纮果真没有辜负他们的期待，见面之后直接递来两张新闻稿：“反正明天就要上日报，我就带回来了。”

孙策拿起来，看到加粗的标题：“吴书体破译取得重大进展”。

张纮看上去很兴奋，对周瑜说：“孙策这个人，平时满嘴跑火车，没想到这次被他说中了。”

孙策问他：“说中了什么？”

“是这样的。在整个周将军墓中文书的整理过程中，除了一些已经确定含义的常用字外，我们最先认出了一个古吴文的词汇。它在一些平民墓、尤其是夫妻合葬墓中都出现过，我们能知道它的含义是‘婚姻，不过古吴文里的‘婚姻很强调‘盟誓、‘盟约的意味，之前在吴王墓中也出现了，但是因为文字中能解读的语料不够，我们以为它还有别的引申含义。

“但是这次我们经过吴王墓和周将军墓中所有文字材料的比对，发现这个词不是别的含义！”张纮激动地拍了拍孙策的肩膀，“所以你还真的说对了，有篇公文严格意义来说就是一封婚书！”

周瑜问道：“所以现在文字都能破译出来吗？”

“这倒还没有。”张纮喝了口汤，“不过现在完成的也只是初步工作，我们离完全理解吴政权还有很长的距离……”

他最后总结道：“无论如何，能有这样珍贵的发现，不仅是考古界，更是整个文明意义上的幸事。”

三人吃完，张纮说他还得回办公室整理材料，带着新闻稿端着盘子先走了。孙策把两人的盘子叠起来送到回收点，转身问道：“有空吗？陪我出去转转？”

他们慢慢地往校外走，上了公交车，一路往城南。

“怎么了？”

晚饭后去散步倒正常，但他们之间很少这样特意提出来。周瑜一直都在等孙策开口，可是孙策有一搭没一搭地和他聊着别的，好像真的只是想过来闲逛一样。

“项目出问题了吗？”

孙策本来看着窗外发呆，听到他发问，转过头来说：“项目还好，结果已经出了。”

周瑜也看到车窗外的天空，是漂亮的黛蓝色，缎子一样垂下来。

孙策继续道：“主要是袁术那边卡着不放，我下午见他，实在谈不拢。刚才等你的时候还在想，实在不行就不要学位，提前走人。”

周瑜温和地看着他：“这个几率很大了是吗？”

孙策点头说道： “进工业也不是不可以，不过我可能准备单干。我爸那边还有点股份，拿出来再找点投资，钱差不多够。张昭你还记得吗？大我们五届那个？他正好也在找合伙人。”

“那还挺好的，没想到转到最后你还比我早毕业。”

“什么毕业啊，我以后就是光荣的退学青年。”

他们在吴门广场边下了车，走几步就是护城河和老城墙。W市是座古城，据说市中心几千年没有大变动。现存的护城河不知道是哪一年修的了，规规整整地围成一个方形，旁边为行人建了步道，沿着护城河，也是规规整整一个方形，全长有二三十公里。孙策周瑜他们上初高中那会，男孩之间打赌，都是输了就去徒步护城河一圈。护城河内侧就是古城墙，断断续续的，有三四处保存得比较好的，圈起来做了公园。上面爬了整墙的爬山虎，也不知道是哪一年的了，浓绿嫩绿的叶子垂落下来。天气好的日子，阳光照过城门，爬山虎叶子也被照得鲜艳透亮，深深浅浅发着光，比玉石翡翠还要美丽。

现在正是晚饭后，这几天天气回暖了些，冷气浸骨的风也停了，散步的人明显多了起来。吴门广场周围都是老居民区，早就被广场舞的阿姨们圈了地，仔细看得有三四拨人，选曲和服装都截然不同，这里跳着迪斯科，那边是慢三，还有一拨配的居然是摇滚乐，阿姨们踩着节拍很是尽兴。

他们穿过这一片灯光和喧闹，沿着护城河往里走。人渐渐变少，周围也安静下来，只有路灯和月亮，还始终如一地照在头顶。

“怎么想到这儿来？”

“看新闻说小学要翻修了，就想过来看看。说起来还挺久没回去过。”

“回去还要被人拦着要证件，大概是怕我们搞校园霸凌，跟小学生抢球场。”

孙策撇嘴：“抢球场算好的，之前寒假的时候我连组个队都要心惊胆战，万一对方这孩子家长突然回来怎么办，比小学生还愁。”

周瑜笑说：“你自己当年最擅长躲到我家来打游戏，就别欺负人家只能躲自家打的小孩子了。”

“我这叫战略性选择！你把自己锁屋里从来不被怀疑，换我肯定又要被我妈问，是偷着打游戏还是准备搞破坏。”

“算了吧，你从小就跟兔子一样要三个窝，年纪小小就摸清楚了学校哪儿的墙最好翻。”

孙策抗议地大喊：“要不是你策哥提前搞清楚，你当时上学第一天就要迟到被记名字了好吗？”

他们认识是在周瑜刚转学过来那天，路上耽搁了，等他赶到学校的时候大门已经关上了，远远望见门前站着两个红袖章，抓着迟到的学生一个个记名字。周瑜刚来就遇到这种事，不知所措地在路口犹豫了一会，这时后面跑过来一个跟他差不多大的小男孩，气喘吁吁的，看到校门暗骂了一声。

周瑜想他大概和自己一个学校的，正要拉他一起壮胆，两个人被记名字也比一个人好点。没想到小男孩先开口问他：“也是附小的？”

周瑜乖乖点点头。

“怎么，没被记过名字，害怕了？”

周瑜刚想争辩自己才没有害怕，那男孩就一把抓住他往另一个方向跑去，一边跑一边说：“我知道一个不被记名字的方法，你跟我往这边来。”

周瑜看了看自己被抓得紧紧的手腕，心说你抓这么牢，我也没办法去别处了吧？

他以为这男孩是要带他走什么不为人知的侧门，没想到他沿着学校围栏鬼鬼祟祟地猫腰跑了一会，突然停下来，说就是这里。周瑜迷惑地看着他，他很高兴地解释说，从这进去是一片竹林的角落，平时很少有人，不怕被发现，而且拐小路去教学楼非常近。

周瑜笑着回击：“可是翻进去了还是会被班主任发现的吧！初一的时候一周就能见一次你拿着书站在外面，我们班坐窗边的都伸着脖子看。”

初中的时候周瑜就在孙策隔壁班，孙策的班主任立下规矩，早自习迟到就得站在走廊读。

“原来这就是她们给我送情书的原因吗？”

孙策脱口而出，随即又马上意识到不对，连忙说：“不好意思啊，我不是要……”

“没关系的，”周瑜知道孙策不是有意要在他面前炫耀什么，只是笑了笑，“我哪有那么敏感。”

夜幕已经彻底沉了下来。他们身侧的河流简直望不到边，路灯的亮光洒下去，化作粼粼的波纹，像潜游的荧光蝴蝶一样和他们相向而过，无声无息地流向月亮。月亮在他们身后。周瑜这才发现今晚是满月，映在水里，变成一条莹白的光带，漂浮在水面上，像一个发光的文身。黑色的河流只能刺上银色的文身，银色的文身只能保留一个夜晚。

那两千年前的东西怎么会传到今天？离小学才二十年，离初中毕业快十五年，他们以前的朋友们，上班，加班，买房，结婚，生孩子，幼儿园择校小学择校……明明这么短的时间，却走完一个轮回，好似人一辈子都要过去，都要被遗忘，于是忙不迭地存钱，工作，娱乐，考虑留下点什么，留下社交账号，留下房产，留下银行卡和密码。可是两千年前的人到底靠什么，才不会被遗忘？

不知从什么时候起，再没有迎面走过来的行人了。周瑜这才发现，路上只有他俩和走在前面不远处的一个穿连衣长裙、提着袋子的女人，三十上下的年纪。她大概是看到周围只有自己和两个大男人，有些紧张，回头张望了两三次。

周瑜轻轻对孙策说：“要不我们走到她前面去吧。”

孙策点点头，两个人加快脚步往前，结果连衣裙女人大概是太害怕，突然看到地上两人接近的影子，吓得叫了出来，三个人都被吓了一大跳。

孙策和周瑜同时笑了出来，她也意识到是自己太大惊小怪，不好意思地扯了扯裙摆，说：“实在不好意思，我总觉得今天路上人少得莫名其妙，有点害怕。”

周瑜看了看手机，晚上八点二十。孙策打量四周，真的，除了他们一个人都看不到。

“是挺奇怪的。”

女人指了指袋子，说：“我到晓庄去给我老公送东西，这边走最近，谁想到是这样……早知道就走大路了。”

晓庄是老城区里面的一片里弄，布满了弯弯折折的小巷子，路牌到现在都标不清。如果恰好住在靠河的这边，离主干道就比较远了，走河边步道的确要近很多。虽然房子老、设施旧，但晓庄的房租是市中心一带最便宜的，很多外地过来的务工人员都会住在那边。听女人口音也不是本地人，她丈夫或许就是这种情况。

“你们往哪儿去啊？如果顺路的话，能一起走一段吗？我实在挺害怕的。”女人手上还无意识扯着碎花雪纺连衣裙的边，几乎要把它拉得变形。

孙策说：“我们没关系，不过你要不要给他打个电话，让他出来接你？”

年轻女人摇摇头，说：“我没有……他也没有电话。而且他工作忙……没关系，我能找到的。”

她又确认了一遍，“我能找到的。”

他们一起往前走了一段，忽然她又往后看了一眼，又很快转过头来。周瑜也看，才发现身后十几米的地方不知什么时候又出现了一个年轻女孩。她扎着低马尾，穿着一条很长的方领连衣裙，凉鞋的样子也过时了，远远看上去比她实际年龄大了十岁。要说第一个连衣裙女人一个人走夜路是迫不得已，十六七岁的未成年姑娘，大大咧咧地在没有人的路上孤身游荡，就有些奇怪了。

看到周瑜回身，她很活泼地小跑了几步追上来，问道：“请问一下晓庄是往前面再转弯吗？”

周瑜点点头，孙策在旁边忍不住问：“你也要去晓庄？”

“是啊！”

“都这么晚了，你家里人让你一个人走过去吗？晓庄那边路灯好像很容易坏的。”

女孩说：“没关系的，我去找晨晨哥哥，我到那儿就知道路了。”

“晨晨哥哥是你同学吗？朋友？”

周围太安静了，女孩儿脆脆的声音在夜色中显得月光一样清透： “唔……我们一起上课的，当时年纪都还很小。起初我挺不喜欢他，不过后来有次听说街上有热闹看，我听到他和三儿在商量逃课，我也想去，就求他们带我一起。”

“他们答应了吗？”

“答应了啊，”女孩一边说一边笑，“后来我们逃课去街上还不小心撞到我父母，吓得跑了好远，还好他们没有发现！”

“后来他先毕业了？”周瑜问，“你现在再去找他？”

女孩的笑容消失了，沮丧地说：“是他有次跟我说他其实喜欢我，我就慌了，不知道怎么办，想也没想就告诉了我父母……”

旁边的女人神色变了一下，但是没说话。

周瑜轻声问：“他们怎么说？”

“他们不同意，说给我订了婚事，不让我再去上课。过几年我就和别人成婚了。”

“什么？！”孙策惊讶地喊，“你今年才多大？几年前才多大？怎么可以……”

周瑜拉了拉他的袖子。孙策止了声，看周瑜一脸平静的表情，皱着眉刚要问，周瑜对前面两个“人”摆摆手示意她们继续往前走，转过头来对孙策说：“她恐怕不是正常人。”

“什么不是？”孙策难以置信地眯起眼睛，“等等……你是说她俩？可别告诉我是撞鬼吧，我宁愿信点别的。”

周瑜拉着他，一边慢慢跟在后面走，一边低声说：“我们应该是进入了别的什么……幻觉，记忆，或者梦。”

孙策下意识四面张望了一圈，周瑜摁亮手机屏幕拿到他面前，说：“你看。”

上面显示的时间是下午两点二十九分。

“还有河水……”

“是，”孙策说，“与平时的流向是反的。”

“还可以确定的是，不光是她们，我自己，应该也包括你，都进入了某种异常情况。”

孙策盯着他：“你怎么了？”

“因为我的心脏……”周瑜笑了笑，继续说，“刚才我给自己做了个测试，讲道理应该会有些胸闷，不舒服，但现在一点感觉都没有。太正常了，所以才不对劲。”

“这样吗？什么测试？”孙策站住了，皱着眉看他，“……等等，我记得你长跑耐力比我还强的，一千五从来不带喘，你怎么了？”

周瑜的表情有一点无奈：“就是前几年你出事的那次……后来觉得有点不舒服，就去看了医生。”

孙策的脸色越来越难看，周瑜揽住他安慰道：“其实没什么关系，不是心脏病，对它本身结构没有影响的，当时治疗几天就好了。再说我你也知道，外卖和快递都要让你去拿……”

孙策抓住周瑜搭在肩膀上的手，握在自己手里，握得很紧。他开口，声音很干涩：“然后呢，你最近是不是复发了？”

周瑜很温柔地说：“我去看过医生的，这个本身就有复发率，也不严重，你不要想太多。”

孙策还握着他的手不放开，问道：“这几年呢，你为什么不说？”

周瑜又笑：“你当时躺在那里，我什么感觉都没有，权儿在我旁边一直哭，还要跟阿姨商量怎么瞒着阿翊，他快会考了……后来才发现不对。”

“对不起。”孙策停顿了很久，一时也找不到别的话。

是我太自私了，或者是你太好了。让我从来只知道想要，只知道喜欢，却从来不知道害怕，不知道害怕失去。也可能是我以前根本不明白什么叫喜欢，我以为喜欢就是自我的快乐，可为什么我现在感到那么难过和害怕？

十指被他紧握着，周瑜只好拿手腕蹭了蹭他的手腕：“别在意这些了，我们还是先想想怎么出去吧。”他又加了一句，“虽然跟你一起困在这里，也挺好的。”

他的眼睛比河里的月光还要好看。

孙策慢慢地说：“有个想法是，我们现在可能在时间里移动，那么一路往前就是在往回……她们应该是要回到某个时刻，那个女人和她丈夫，那个小姑娘和她朋友……”

“可以肯定的是他们在‘现在肯定是分开的，所以她们要回到之前还在一起的时候。”周瑜接着道，“那个女人没说什么，但是那个小姑娘，如果她真的是记忆，或者幻觉，表达的肯定是她记忆最深刻、最想回到的时候……”

周瑜的声音停了，拇指在孙策掌心划过。孙策会意地往后看去，竟又有一个胖胖的中年男人向他们走来。

孙策攥紧了周瑜的手，开口问他：“请问你是去晓庄的吗？”

那男人好像毫不惊讶于他的问题：“是啊，是往前面再从城门转进去对吧？”

“是的。”周瑜指向前面走着的两个人，“你和她们恰好顺路。”

“这么巧啊？”他点点头，脸上露出笑容。孙策试探地问道：“你要去看谁呢？”

“看我儿子。”男人和他们一起往前走，解释道，“不过说起来……其实也不是亲生，只是我一直拿他当自己的儿子。”

他脸上的表情很满足，很迷醉，好像陷入梦幻一样的回忆里。

“当时我家婆娘怀孕了，产婆早早地说，孩子生下来不是死就是病，劝我们打掉，不然她也不会给我们接生，影响名声。是我婆娘，她非要生。

“我儿子出生的那天，城里可热闹了，人都到街上看，乱糟糟的。我上门去求产婆，她还是不愿来，最后是她的一个年轻帮手过来帮的忙。”男人的声音低下去，“果然孩子根本就……一生下来是死胎。好在大人保住了。”

孙策和周瑜对视一眼，显然“城里的热闹”又出现了——那是他们都要回到的地方吗？

“那后来……”

“后来也是巧。”男人继续说，渐渐露出了一点笑容，“那年轻帮手自己有个孩子，五个月了。她嫁人不到两个月就守了寡，婆家不愿留，她就回了母家，出来帮着接生，维持点生计。” 

前面聊着天的年轻女人和小姑娘听到他在讲话，齐齐回过头来。没有人一惊一乍也没有人再提问了，只是静静地听着他讲。

“孩子是和她情人偷偷生的，母家不让留，她想和那男人趁着那天城里热闹私奔，去外地投奔那男人的什么亲戚吧，我也不记得了……但路上太远，男方亲戚可能也不愿意莫名其妙多一个小孩，她实在不知道托付给谁，看我们家这个情况，就想送给我养。

“说来虽然我还是没有自己的孩子，但想到那一天我还是觉得很开心，以为不会有孩子了，结果还是有了儿子……”

那男人看着年轻女人，她像一株被渐渐抽干的植物露出了里面干涸的经脉，有气无力地对他笑笑：“原来是你吗？”

“真没想到还能相见。”男人也对她笑，“你放心，我拿他当自己孩子养大，供他吃穿，念书，写文章，到处结交名士，最后做官……”

他叹了口气，“只是后来他就很少回来了。我多想再看看他，但总是见不到。”

“我该说我比你幸运还是运气更不好呢，”连衣裙女人眨了眨眼睛，“我后来还见到了他，我自己都没想到。”

大家都看着她，她笑着说：“我丈夫，你们知道的后来那个，去了他亲戚家，才知道是为了帮他们的儿子顶兵役。他死啦，我过了三年才知道。”

她脸上有泪流下来，她好像浑然不知地，摇头晃脑，继续道：“抚恤金不知道被扣在了哪里，我去找县里，那个官老爷说，没了就没了。”

“我走出来才知道他的名字，那是我的儿子。没了就没了！哈哈哈哈！没了就没了！我去找我男人！我去找他！我怕什么？”

她大步地甩开我们往前走去，那个中年男人不忍心，追上去搀扶着她。

周瑜看着一直沉默的小姑娘，轻轻地问道：“你们想回到的地方，是不是同一天？你也认识她吗？”

小姑娘笑着点头：“她是看着我死的……”她捂住自己的嘴，随后又不好意思地挪开了，继续道，“哎呀这样讲好奇怪……不过她的确是看着我死的。我结了婚，有了女儿，生她的时候没撑过去。”

“后来我在想，我这样算是为什么而死的呢？很多像我们这样的，都会有个执念，想要改变什么，一个做错了的决定，一次没坚持下去的要求，或者一个没能守在身边的人……”小姑娘走路轻轻的，“可是我有什么执念呢？我好像没什么特别想完成的事。”

“可能他们也是一样吧，我们才会在这里遇到，”小姑娘扬起下巴点了点前面，“我们都只是想回去而已，哪怕什么都不做，看看天，看看云，看看那天的鸟是怎么飞的，也算提醒自己，活着的时候还有点意思。” 

她跑到前面去，挽住年轻女人的另一只手。

伤心而又满怀期待的三个人，就这么手挽着手一起奔向两千年前的人生，奔向他们曾经快乐、自在、或是充满希望地活过的那一天。他们开始一起唱起歌来，是古吴语缠绵多情的调子，孙策和周瑜却都奇异地听懂了——

“春林花多媚，春鸟意多哀。春风复多情，吹我罗裳开。”

那一天二十四岁的周郎自居巢还吴，张纮给他们看过的文书上写，吴主亲自迎接，授建威中郎将，即与兵二千人，骑五十匹。吴主定江东时其容貌英俊、气韵不凡的声名就传开了，而大家都听说过这位周郎和自家吴主相识于微时， 交情匪浅患难与共，其人更是身材高挑、姿容出众。盛大的仪仗要经过吴郡中心的武康道，整座城里的人都去看热闹。

他们一行五人拐进城门内，好像一个世界在他们周围苏醒过来，天光渐渐明亮，人声、马声、叫卖声尘烟般从地面升起，街上的人也多了起来。一个遥远而温暖的上午从漫长时光中浮现出来，草木香气浮动，年轻的城市伸了个大大的懒腰。 喧闹绵延得远远的，他们被隔在人潮后面，只能遥遥看到骑在马上的武将身影，各个都鲜艳而挺拔，很难分出哪位是吴主、哪位又是那位周将军。人群里商贩来来往往，步履不停，有男人擦着汗从他们身后小跑而过，年轻妇人提着裙子匆匆奔回，街边的小孩子举着风车和玩具小人拍着手，糖人的汁水黏了一脸。初春的风穿不过密集的人群，太阳白得刺眼，仪仗行过处，车马、欢呼、叫唤、守卫拦住人群以防马匹受惊的吼声响作一片，蒸汽一样把这一天笼罩起来。 

这一天那么漫长，好像日头不坠、好梦不醒，永远都不会结束、不会消散。连衣裙女人、中年男人和小姑娘没有叫也没有哭，静静地站在他们身边；他们也静静地站在最后，看着仪仗行过去，人潮涌过去，时间从哒哒的马蹄声中流过去。

我没有那么贪心和懦弱，我知道痛苦和错误也是生活必经的一部分，我只是想再看看以前年轻的你，年轻的我，看那时候我们怀着天真的顾虑和顾虑也掩盖不住的喜悦，人声喧沸，日暖气清，我握住你的手。

虽然我们只走过那样的一次，但那一次快乐的余韵好长，长到后来的我在那些痛苦、紧张、焦虑不安的时刻回想起来，还是那么足够。长到就算知道结局，如果有下次，我还会毫不犹豫地往你的方向奔去。

“你说，我们现在到底在哪里？”孙策揽着周瑜的肩膀，“我想试一试，如果我们在这里留下了什么东西，会怎么样？”

周瑜侧过头来看他，只见孙策从口袋里掏出一片口香糖，卷起来又拿包装纸包得严严实实。他嘀咕了一句这么小的东西应该不会污染环境影响历史吧，一扬手，那个小小的纸包橡胶块就混进了飞扬的尘土里。

周瑜不可置信地睁大眼睛，愣了片刻，孙策问他怎么了他都没有答应，最后终于不可抑制地在孙策肩头笑起来。

“你笑什么？”孙策很少见他笑成这样，摸了摸他的后脑勺，“到底怎么了？”

周瑜抬起头，还是笑眼弯弯的，说：“你想不想知道你刚才扔的那东西去哪了？”

“去哪了？怎么，你见过了？”孙策一拍大腿，“我就说吧，按照电影剧本，它是不是应该出现在吴王墓的考古报告里？”他想了想又说：“不对啊考古新闻我俩都是一起看的，没发现啊……”

“我认识你的那天，上学路上，你知道为什么迟到了吗？”周瑜笑眯眯地对他说，“是因为我走着走着，忽然从树上掉下来什么东西，我没摸到，又看不见头顶，心里毛毛的，以为是鸟粪或者烂果子一类，回家洗了头洗了澡又跑出来，这才耽误了。”

“等等，”孙策张着嘴，“所以……不会是……我扔的吧？”

“当时我脚下就有一团绿色的包装纸包好的口香糖，但是这东西怎么会从天上掉下来呢，我当然没在意。但是因为它颜色很鲜艳，我到现在都记得。”周瑜眼里溢满笑意，“原来是你不讲公德。”

遥远而温暖的白天渐渐沉寂、消散了，曾和他们同行的三个人也对他们招招手，融进了淡去的人潮里。夜幕重新降临、转深、墨一样滴落弥散，他们站在二十年前的小学门口，看到它姚体字的旧牌匾。

晓庄是哪里呢，庄生晓梦，似梦似醒，记忆又是什么呢，或错或对。孙策想，或许是爱令人记得，令人怀念，令人产生幻觉，就好像那天他们在马路边等红绿灯，明明是落雪的寒冬，周瑜站在他旁边，却好像一整个永不会失去的春天。

“真的很对不起。”他去握住周瑜的手，“是我太自我，是我太早太习惯失去，那都是一些无可挽回的人和事，所以我总是强迫自己假装不在乎，学位啊，论文啊，金钱啊，就好像这样可以战胜那种失落的感觉……”

周瑜很温柔地摸着他的头发，耳朵，脖子，孙策一把抱住他，继续说：“可是在乎不在乎是不能假装的，就像我从来没想过你会离开我，但你那天说可以搬出去，我真的慌了，很难受。”

周瑜轻声问：“既然难受，为什么不告诉我？”

孙策把头埋在他肩膀上，“我这段时间一直在想，想了很久，我不愿意很随便很轻佻地答应你，最后给不来你想要的；但我又真的不知道要说什么，好像我怎么样都没有理由要把你留下来……”

“你有。”周瑜很轻柔地打断他，孙策抬起头，周瑜很快地蹭了一下他的嘴唇，笑眯眯地问：“你觉得难不难受？恶不恶心？”

即使在这样的夜色里，他的耳朵也清晰可见地红了。孙策下意识咬下嘴唇，好像还要回味那一闪而过的温柔，摇摇头说，“没有，就是有点……怪怪的……”

周瑜笑着问他：“还有什么感觉？想不想再来一次？”

这次孙策没有迟疑地亲了下来。

他们相拥着交缠着直到墙边好借力的地方，接了一个很长很长的吻，像今夜一样漫长得看不到边。孙策出奇耐心地一点点舔舐、进攻、探索，周瑜时而配合地打开关卡，时而主动地拿唇和舌迎上去，像是在教他怎么和男人亲热。缠绵的动作越来越激烈，意识越来越轻飘，轻飘得飞起来，手掌在脖子上，在腰上，将他拉下去，沉下去，沉到更深的地方。眼睛半睁半闭间看到月亮，那么亮那么圆满，还有月亮下很多影子，那三个“人”的影子，他们刚刚看到的街上的影子，或许还有吴王的影子周将军的影子，他们要去银河里吗？天上的银河看不见，地上的河水却还川流不息，悄无声响地流啊，流啊，少年的时光，青年的时光，他们在一起漫长的说不清道不明的时光，聚在一起，越来越亮，越来越亮，好像宇宙诞生前夕一样，光都没有，光都聚在一起，忽然“轰”地一声，所有的故事都散开了，他脑子里嗡嗡作响。

孙策咬着周瑜已经被他舔得湿黏一片的耳垂，说：“我们再试一次吧。”

我们再来一次吧。请让我们再来一次。


End file.
